Image analysis involves performing processes on images or video in order to identify and extract meaningful information from the images or video. In many cases, these processes are performed on digital images using digital image processing techniques. Computers are frequently used for performing this analysis because large amounts of data and complex computations may be involved. Many image processing techniques are designed to emulate recognition or identification processes which occur through human visual perception and cognitive processing.